Falling out of the sky
by tigersoul101
Summary: When Jodi Warren was just only 6 years old, she found out there were two parts of her. Human and tiger, she was one of shapeshifters. Unfortunately when she first found out her mother died when she shifted into a tiger, and Jodi lost all memory of the murder. Now on her 16 birthday, 10 years after her mother's death, a peril faces Jodi as she finds out once again who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**_10 years ago…_**

"Mother, what's happing to me?" a young child voice came though the powerless house. A young girl no more than the age of 6 tried to find her mother's room in the dark old house they lived in. Every muscle ached with pain. Something inside her was trapped, and she felt it trying to come out. Her little feet scurried though the house trying to find the right door. Soon the house started to get faintly brighter and she found her mother's door at last.

"Mommy!" She screamed, the pain grew stronger and she felt like she was changing.

"Mommy!" She screamed again. The white door in front of her swung open as her worried, sweethearted mother stood in front of her. At this point the 6 year old was on the floor balled up. She felt her mother's embrace around her and found herself being picked up by her mother and carried into the room. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked worried.

"I hurt."

"Where?"  
"Everywhere." the young child screamed. The mother backed up and looked at her child that was on her bed

"Hold on a moment sweetie, I'll call 911." She said as she rushed to her phone. The child started to convulse as bright orange and black fur started to engulf the child. Her body started to grow larger into a shape of a feline. The mother watched with paralyzed fear as she found out what was happening to her young child. She snatched the phone and dialed rapidly. Soon the child was no longer a child, she became a large adult tiger. The mother held the phone up to her ear and took off, worrying about her own safety. The child followed the mother in hot pursuit. The mother ran just down the hall way when she heard"911, what's your emergency?"

"Help me! My-" and the rest was filled in with a blood curling scream.

**Chapter 1**

**_Sweet 16_**

**_Present day_**

"Happy birthday Jodi!" Two elderly people shout as a 16 year old teenager walks out of her bedroom. The 16 year old smiled "Thanks grandma and grandpa."Jodi said as she moved her long brown bangs away from her dark brown eyes.

"You're welcome sweet." The Grandfather said, smiling at his tall granddaughter. The Grandmother embraced Jodi.

"Oh, if only your mother could see this." She whispered into the teenager's ear. Jodi smile faded slightly. "I'm sure she is." She whispered back. Jodi backed away from her Grandmother and looked into her room, figuring if she is missing anything for school.

"Oh, my phone!" she said, patting her pockets. She rushed into her room and got her smartphone off the charger and put it in her pocket. The Grandfather laughed "Always about your phone isn't?" he chuckled.

"Yep, I'll never be me without it." Jodi said with a smile. She started to walk down to the kitchen behind her grandmother. Once the group clambered downstairs slowly, Jodi only had time to brush her hair, get her shoes on and have a sip or two of coffee. She went the kitchen and started the coffee maker and got everything else ready for school.

"Jodi! Are you hungry for breakfast?" her grandmother called.

"No ma'am. Jacob will be here any moment after I get my coffee ready." Jodi called out as she struggled with her converse shoes.

"But sweetie can't you text Jacob that he can go onto school without you and I or your granddad could drive you."

"I could, but I would like to get on school on time." Jodi explained. Her Grandmother shook her head and smiled. She loved that girl to bits, but spends too much time with that boy. Just then Jodi walked in and pulled her white panda shirt down and went for the cupboards for a portable coffee mug.

"Oh yea, Archery club will start again today." Jodi said, pouring herself some black coffee. Grandma nodded.

"Will Jacob be joining you this time?" Grandma inquired. Jodi shrugged

"Maybe, I don't know. If he's not I'll walk home and call you." Jodi smiled. She poured some sugar and cream into the coffee. Outside of the house a black convertible mustang pulled up and honked. Inside was a 17 year old male with spiked brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Jodi looked out the window and waved.

"That's Jacob. " Jodi said. She spun the lid of her cup and grabbed her book bag and her hairbrush before rushing out the door. Jodi's grandpa walked out the door with her and waved goodbye to his granddaughter and her boyfriend. "Have a good day at school you two! Learn lots!" he exclaimed as the mustang pulled away and Jodi buckled in.

Once Jacob and Jodi got to school, Jodi headed over the far end of the school where the Archery practice took place. She wanted to make sure that her bow was still there and was in the best condition. As she got the large storage shed, she saw the light in the room was on. _That's strange, maybe Mr. Ramos is here on time. For once, s_he pondered. When she opened the door and walked in, at Mr. Ramos desk was a tall, slender man with short brown hair. He had black rimmed glasses and blue suite with a brown coat. The man looked at her, with a slight tilt of his head.

"Who are you?" Jodi asked.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Smith. I'll be your substitute teacher today." The man said with a smile and a heavy British accent. Jodi smiled.

"That great, I'm Jodi." She said holding out her hand. The man took it and shook her hand firmly.

"Are you in my first class?" he asked. Jodi shook her head.

"No, I come here 5th period. I'm just checking on my bow." She said walking to where her name was etched on a small plank of wood. Mr. Smith nodded "That's always a good thing to do." He concluded. Now it was Jodi's time to nod as she took her case off the wall and un-zip it on the table. As she open the case, a long recurve that was made out of tan wood slid gently out of the case. The hole grip was painted black with little neon green swirls that she pained when she gotten it.

"That's very pretty." Mr. Smith complemented.

"Thank you. It was my mother's before she died." Jodi said, her hand going over the curves of the bow.

"I'm sorry." He said. Jodi looked up at his brown eyes with her's.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Well, she was your mother. And… She died. I feel sorry for your lost." He said, his voice getting solemn. Jodi still stared into his eyes, for how young he looked he had eyes so old as if he seen his family murdered and he couldn't do anything about it. Jodi broke away from his stare, unable to take it anymore. She closed her eyes and thought about her mother briefly.

"She died exactly ten years ago." Jodi said, and just then the bell rang. Everything went from her mind as her mind fixated on getting to her first class.

"I'll see you in 5th period Mr. Smith." She said as she got her bow put up and getting her bookbag as she walked out of the classroom.


	2. Teaching can hurt

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! So umm… I don't own Doctor who obviously, but what I do own is Jodi, the grandparents, Jacob, and the mustang. I'm sorry if chapter 1 seemed a little slow, but I just wanted to give a little background on Jodi. Have fun reading Chapter 2 and don't forget to post a review! I would always like to know how it is! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**_Teaching can hurt_**

As the 5th period bell rang Jodi rushed over to the cafeteria, for it was 1st lunch for her, and grabbed a sub before going over to the storage room that is her 5th period classroom. She wondered how Mr. Smith dealt with the high school students so far. As Jodi gotten closer she saw something rattle in the bushes. _It must be a cat or something…._ She thought as she walked closer the classroom. She looked though the window of the storage room and saw just one shadow, and figured it was only Mr. Smith. Her eyes flashed a mini question to herself. By now Jacob would have been here waiting either outside or inside for her. She sighed and knocked on the door before coming in. At Mr. Ramos desk Mr. Smith sat reading a book and eating an apple. It was only him. _Odd…_ she thought. Mr. Smith turned and looked at her with a questionable look on his face.

"We have 1st lunch don't we?" he asked. Jodi nodded.

"Yes we do. It's just normally I come here with a friend to eat lunch and help Mr. Ramos out with setting up." She explained. Mr. Smith nodded.

"Ahh, and where is your friend?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Normally he's here before I am…" She answered, trailing off as she sat down to eat her sub.

"Does he have this class?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure he'll turn up." Mr. Smith reassured as he put down the book. Jodi nodded; of course Jacob can be late, it's just not normal of him to do so. Just as she thought of 1,000 and 1 things of reasons her boyfriend could be late, there was a hard rap at the door. Jodi peered through the window, seeing her tall boyfriend there. She smiled and got up but Mr. Smith was already at the door opening it.

"Is Jodi Warren here?" Jacob asked in a low tone.

"No sir, I don't know who she is." Mr. Smith lied. Jodi then had a questionable look on her face and walked behind Mr. Smith. It was for sure Jacob, but instead of his blue eyes they were bottomless black pits. She gasped and her hand went over her mouth.

"Jacob! What happened?!" She exclaimed. Jacob turned and looked at Jodi and tried to take a step forward towards her before Mr. Smith stopped him.

"You have no right to take her. This is _not _Jodi Warren." He lied again, putting the emphasis on not. Jacob looked back at Mr. Smith.

"Back up timelord." Jacob sneered as he took another step forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up here 'shifter. I don't want to hurt you." Mr. Smith said. Before Jacob could take another step forward Mr. Smith pulled out a long sliver pencil like thing and press the button that shut the door in Jacob's face. Jodi looked at him, horror covering her face. He sighed pressed the pencil thing again to lock the door.

"What is that?" Jodi asked, fear in her voice.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." He said smiling. Jodi raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A sonic screwdriver, see." he said pointing it at the door. He quickly unlocked it with the screwdriver and locked it back again. Jodi shook her head and held it for a brief second, a migraine started to from.

"And what's a timelord?" she asked.

"Me. I'm an alien from a different planet called Gallifrey. Oh and my name is not Mr. Smith, it's the Doctor. "The Doctor said simply, still smiling.

"What?! It this some sort of prank?" Jodi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and no it's not a prank it's real."He said. Jodi shook her head and the pain crawl though out her whole body. The pain felt unfamiliar but yet it also felt familiar. Her hands started to form into fists as the pain got to her feet. She then sat down at the floor not worried about Jacob pounding at the door or the Doctor watching her. Things started to blurb out and yet her senses got amplified as she burred her face in her knees. The Doctor kneeled down to Jodi's level and grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Help me." Jodi whimpered.

"It's going to be alright." The Doctor reassured in a quiet tone. "I want to you do something and I know it's going to seem impossible, but do what I tell you to do. I want you to try to think about something human. I mean anything that makes you human. Try your hardest-"

"I can't! My mind hurts too much! I can't consternate on anything!" Jodi wailed. The doctor sighed.

"Try your hardest and get up from the floor. We need to get out of here. Your ex-boyfriend will bust though that the door any moment now once he finds out what happening." He said.

"My ex!" Jodi yelled. She tired her hardest to stand but needed help from the Doctor. As the Doctor pulled her up he took her wrist and dragged her along to the other side of the room where there was another door behind Mr. Ramos's desk. He unlocked it with the sonic screwdriver and opened it, just ten feet away the TARDIS. He ran over there as quick as he could and snap opening the doors at once. Jodi tried her best to follow the Doctor with her stumbling feet. As both went inside Jodi looked around.

"It's-It's-Its bigger on the in-inside." She stammered. The Doctor, who was already at the main console, nodded.

"Yes, it's the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I live in it." The Doctor said looking at Jodi as he pressed some buttons. Jodi painfully rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"I-I feel so-so different. I feel like there's t-two of me n-now." She stammered still standing near the entrance. Tears threatened to come out her dark brown eyes. The Doctor rushed over to her.

"Like I said, it's going to be alright if you can think about something that makes you human." He said grabbing her hands.

"I ca-can't! I in so m-much pain…" she cried. Soon the legs gave out on her and fell on the steel mesh floor. Before she closed her eyes she remembered the Doctor grabbing her tightly.


	3. Learning the truth

**Hey thanks for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews! Again I don't own doctor who I only own my made up carries. I always love more reviews, follows, and favorites; I always want to know how it is! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! This chapter is going to be longer than the others and I had to change the rateing for the content in this chapter! I wanted to be on the safe side. And I'm sorry this came out a little late, I've been busy with state testing at school! Thanks for the understanding! **

**~Tiger**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Finding the truth_**

Slowly gaining consciousness, Jodi realized that she wasn't at home in her own bed. On the simple white bed she laid on she saw the room around her was white. There was a simple white counter, table, chair and even door. She shuddered and pulled the white sheet over herself in fear. All she remembered that Jacob had black eyes and the Doctor took her into a blue telephone police box, nothing else after that. _What a 16th birthday this turned out to be_, she thought. Just as she finished the sentence in her head, the door opened and the Doctor strode in.

"Good you're awake!" he cheered.

"Where am I?" she asked, ignoring what he said. Fear was everywhere in her mind, and she wasn't up for anything.

"In the TARDIS, safely." he answered.

"The TARDIS?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the TARDIS." He answered again. He then saw Jodi's eyebrow was raised.

"Oh, you must not have remembered that bit, I was hoping you would. You're in the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, the little blue police box." He explained. Jodi nodded slowly, slightly understanding.

"Ok then… Now can you explain this? What happened to Jacob and what happened to me back then?" she asked.

"Yes I can." He said cheerfully. He walked over to Jodi and sat at the far end of her bed and looked at her intently.

"To start things off, Jodi Warren you are only part human. You are a very rare species of human called a shapeshifter. They're humans crossed with animal DNA 'causing them to change into that animal. At one point of time they covered the earth, but a war broke out between another type of human called a 'shifter. They were humans who took other human's bodies. For 'shifters the only way they could change without getting themselves killed is killing shapeshifters by draining their powers. After thousands of years both are now exceedingly rare. I think now the only way someone is born as a shapeshifter is that their mother was one or their father…" he trailed off seeing that Jodi had moved over closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"So, that's what I am? A shapeshifter?" she asked, already knowing what the answer is. The Doctor nodded answering.

"And what happened back then was that I was shifting?" she questioned. The Doctor nodded again.

"Then why did you tell me that I needed to think about things that make me human? Shouldn't you have let me turn into whatever animal I become?"

"Yes and no. I should have to let you become familiar of what you become, but yet, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Jacob was possessed by a 'shifter." The Doctor answered, grasping her hand tightly. Jodi looked down at the floor, her mind wondering back when she first met him and how it was love at first sight for both at them. She remembered how their first date was cliché, and how at a dance they attended he said that they will marry when they both grow up. A tear started to form in her eyes when she looked up at the Doctor. His brown eyes had that same tone to them when she first said that her mother was dead.

"Is there any way to save him?" she asked hopefully. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. The 'shifter will stay in that body until he finds a new body to take over." He said. The sadness from his eyes carried though his voice. Jodi took a shuddering sigh and let a tear fall to the white tile floor. She felt like braking down and crying, but she held it in for she didn't want to cry in front of the Doctor. It was always something she never did, breakdown in front of other people, especially people she barely know. She took her free hand and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. For a long time there was silence between the two people, before the Doctor broke it.

"Would you like to know anything more about your newfound power?" he asked. Jodi thought about it for a little bit.

"Am I able to control it?" Jodi asked. The doctor nodded

"Yes, but it normally takes shapeshifters years to learn fully." He answered, getting up from the bed.

"I can start to teach you." he said with a smile. Jodi looked up at him and smiled.

"I would like that." She replied, taking the offer. Her legs were still sore but she got up and followed the doctor out of the room and into the main control room.

"Ok, Rule 1 about shapeshifting. Shapeshifting is controlled by your thoughts. If you started to feel scared or threaten you'll start to shapeshift automaticity. If you want to change into your animal form any other time you can do that though a complicated process of thinking about that animal. To shift back into a human again you just start thinking about being human, like I explained to you before." He started off quickly. Jodi nodded,

"And is it normally very painful to shapeshift?' she asked.

"No, at first it's slow and painful but the more you do it the quicker and less painful it gets." He answered looking at the sixteen year old.

"Why don't you try it?" he asked, trying to get Jodi comfortable about it. Jodi thought about it for a moment.

"How do I think about shapeshifting if I don't know what my animal is?' she asked.

"That's a good question, although often a shapeshifter favorite animal is the animal they shift into." He answered. Jodi nodded and took a deep breath. She liked all animals, although she did favor tigers more than anything else in the world. Jodi took the Doctor advice and started to think about tigers. Her thoughts lead her back a few days before her 6th birthday. She remembered her mother took her to the local zoo to see the tigers there. She remembered a tiger's glossy black and white pelt and how it would only slightly move when he bounded though is rocky enclosure. And there was another tiger, a female one, who came up the glass wall and stared at Jodi for the longest time. Her blue eyes looking right as Jodi as if she knew that Jodi was a tiger. As she thought more about those two tigers she started to realize that she felt the migraine in her head and how it came to her whole body. This time it wasn't as strong as before and she let it run though her body. Jodi's mind went back to tigress who stared at her, and she felt that her senses started to change. Everything stated to change, little orange and black hairs started to dot her body and her hands and feet started to become more like paws. As Jodi became more like a tiger the pain lessened causing her to ease down little by little.

The Doctor stood back and watched as Jodi underwent the slow process. He has met shapeshifters before, and has seen them shift into their animals forms before but Jodi was slightly different. On average a first full shift it normally takes the user about 5-8 minutes. It's has already been 3 minutes and Jodi is nearly done. A worried expression crossed his face for a brief moment and still watched her. When the shapeshifting was done, he smiled seeing that it was very successful.

Jodi looked around. Her new feline face held bewilderment and shock. All of her senses improved. It felt unfamiliar and yet she felt like she had been like this before. _No, I couldn't be. This is my first time_ she reassured herself. She walked around the controls, getting used to the feeling of having four legs to move. Jodi looked up at the Doctor.

"How do you like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed. She looked all around, seeing details sharper than before.

"Although, it's slightly overwhelming." Jodi added, after considering it.

"You'll get used to it." The Doctor assured. His brown eyes watched Jodi intently, making sure nothing was wrong. As Jodi walked, ran, and trotted around the main control room a pang of sadness started to grow inside her. It was a sadness she has felt before, but she was very little and barely remembered it. Memories of her mother started to flood in her mind. The last clear glimpse of her mother came; her blood ridden body being carried out on a stretcher, a towel covering most of the gore. But new images came to mind. Something much darker than seeing her mother dead.

_"Hold on a moment sweetie, I'll call 911." She said as she rushed to her phone. Jodi started to convulse as bright orange and black fur started to engulf the child. Her body started to grow larger into a shape of a feline. Her mother watched with paralyzed fear as she found out what was happening to her young child. She snatched the phone and dialed rapidly. Soon Jodi was no longer a child; she became a large adult tiger. Her mother held the phone up to her ear and took off, worrying about her own safety. Jodi followed the mother in hot pursuit, her large paws unsheaved her black claws. Jodi ran after her mother, not real zing that the person she was following was her mother. Jodi mother was cornered with nowhere to run. Like a tiger hunting her prey, she leapt on to her mother already snapping a rib or two. Horror spelled across her mother's face. _

After the memory had passed, Jodi began to shiver and a tear started to form around Jodi's eye. _Oh my god, I'm a murder s_he thought as she sat in place. The Doctor looked at Jodi, seeing that she hasn't moved in a while. Worried, he walked up slowly to her.

"Jodi? Jodi are you ok?" he asked, worried carried in his voice and his face. Hearing the Doctor's footstep, Jodi flicked her ears.

"Yeah. I was… Just testing my claws." She lied. It really wasn't believable with her slightly sobbing. The Doctor came in front of her, and kneeled down to be level with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know how I said that my mother is dead?" Jodi said, looking up at the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"I do."

"On the night she died, I was found in the living room safe while they found her dead in one of our storage closet. I didn't remember anything that happened that night beside the medics and the police carrying out her body. After that, they asked me multiple times what happened to her, and I kept telling them I don't remember. They thought my father was a suspect then they found out he died so I was placed as the lead suspect but that was dismissed after a few months. The only lead besides the crushed ribs and deep scratches was a little piece of orange fur. For me it didn't make sense until now…" Jodi trailed off, starting to sob. Warm tears started to pour out of her eyes, and slowly her body started to shift again, this time from animal to human. Once again human, she took a shuddering sigh.

"I'm a murderer."


End file.
